


Three's Company

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), readitallinonego



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitallinonego/pseuds/readitallinonego
Summary: When Kristy is too drugged up to tell the difference between her best friend and girlfriend, some truths emerge that lead to fun for everyone.





	Three's Company

The kiss wasn’t meant for her.

Kristie was on strong drugs, keeping her pain from a ‘sprained’ ACL to a minimum before surgery. She didn’t know that Steph wasn’t her girlfriend, her very possessive girlfriend. All she knew was the lips were soft, even as they didn’t respond to her.

She whined slightly. Rachel did like to tease her sometimes, not responding to her kisses. It drove the American woman mad, but she knew a strategy of her own that worked just as well. Her tongue peaked out, licking along the bottom lip of the other woman. She wanted entry.

It was then Steph pulled back, eyes widened in shock.

It was too late though, Rachel was already back in the room, a mini popcorn bag in her hand - or was in her hand - before she dropped it. The British woman’s mouth hung open, her eyes somewhere between narrowed and widened in shock.

“I didn’t...she thought…” Steph began.

“Stop doing your American accent, Rachy.” The drugged woman whined, reaching for the woman she thought was her lover. Her hand landed close to the other woman’s right breast. She fisted the soft material, trying to drag her closer. “I love your real voice...like when you say ‘I want to smack your bum’ or when you tell me to get my dirty minge over your face right this instant.”

Steph gaped. No longer able to look at her best friend, her wide eyes turned on the apparently naughty Brit. “You dirty fuck.”

“Don’t turn this around on me.” Rachel glared at her  _ former _ friend; her face showed no sign of embarrassment. Let Steph know how much her girlfriend appreciated her. The Brit liked to hear it anyway. “You kissed my girlfriend.”

“First of all, she kissed me.” Steph defended, trying unsuccessfully to get her friend to stop tugging on her shirt. Kristie’s hand was getting dangerous close to groping her. “And secondly, she’s so high on medicine, she thought I was  _ you _ .”

“Yeah right. We don’t look anything alike.” Rachel crossed the distance between them, getting in Steph’s face. Her temper was often seen on the field. In life, she tried to be calmer, but right now, she couldn't help herself. “You took advantage of her!”

“Rachy.” Kristie whined sleepily. She continued to tug on Steph’s shirt, trying to pull the woman she thought was her girlfriend closer. “I didn’t even get a good kiss. Kiss me.”

Rachel softened and leaned over her girlfriend, pecking her firmly on the lips. “There you go love. Go back sleep, Princess.”

Kristie smiled, smacking her freshly kissed lips together in satisfaction. “That was much better.”

Steph turned abruptly, her pride affronted. “Hey, I’m a  _ good  _ kisser. You just surprised me.”

“What? You want to try to kiss my girlfriend  _ again? _ ” Rachel snapped, her eyes blazing with anger.

“Mmmm...kiss,” Kristie said, suddenly in the conversation again. She leaned past the Brit and into Steph. Her lips connecting with her best friend, still not realizing who exactly she was kissing.

Every fiber in Rachel’s body wanted to pull them apart, chucking Steph from their home permanently. Something stopped her. Maybe it was the soft mewing coming from Kristie or the way she looked more beautiful than the Brit had ever seen her. She looked so relaxed and happy. Was that really how she looked when they kissed?

Steph didn’t realize her own mouth was moving. Her lips dancing with her best friend. They had never kissed, not even when past the point of drunk. Tipsy Kristie might be a flirty Kristie, but before Rachel, she wasn’t flirty with females.

“Mmm…” the drugged midfielder, licked her lips as she pulled back. “You taste different.”

* * *

It wasn’t until the next day that Kristie had realized what she had done. She hadn’t even remembered it. At first, it felt like Rachel was joking with her. She had even laughed, telling her to be serious. It was Rachel’s face that told Kristie the ‘not jokingness’ of the situation.

She was startled. For a brief moment, she forgot that she had injured her knee as she tried to leave the bed. She moved faster out of their bed than she did on game day. It was as if there was a spider on the bed, the way she bolted. Perhaps, she was trying to put distance between herself and the truth. Immediately, she regretted the action, hissing in pain. 

“Babe. Are you ok?” Rachel asked, immediately climbing over Kristie’s side of the bed and leaning over the side of the mattress to look at her girlfriend. Kristie’s face was clenched in more than just pain. Embarrassment and shame colored her delicate features.

“No! No, I am not ok! I kissed my best friend!” Kristie cried, effectively waking said woman, who had been snoring loudly in the other room.

“Babe-”

“I cheated on you.” Tears touched the corner of Kristie’s eyes. She knew of Rachel’s past, of the pain she had suffered when Sarah had cheated on her. At least, the midfielder had not gone off with some man like the Chicago defender, who claimed sometimes you needed a real man to do the job.

“Kris-” Rachel tried.

“She is staying here while you’re gone! How can you trust me ever again?” A single tear trailed the midfielder’s cheek. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but fear clutched at her heart. Rachel was the best thing that had happened to her. She had been floundering for years since being left in the dust by US soccer. It wasn’t under the forward that she saw hope again. She would make them see that Sam wasn’t the only Mewis that deserved to wear the three stars.

“MEWIS!” The Brit shouted, finally getting her girlfriend to shut up. “It’s ok.”

“How could it possibly be okay?” She saw the future she envisioned for them slowly slipping away.

“Well first, love, I feel like kissing McCaffrey should be punishment enough.” Rachel joked, nudging her girlfriend gently. She hated seeing her upset, especially over something that held no matter. At first Rachel had been upset. Now though, in the light of day, she saw humor in the mix up. Kristie’s reaction confirmed what she already knew, the older woman loved her. “And secondly, you told Steph that I was a better kisser than she was. Oh, and you were also stoned out of your mind, so I think we can let this slide.”

“This isn’t funny.” She sniffled, though a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Don’t get me wrong. I definitely didn’t find it funny yesterday. But in case you haven’t noticed, I kind of love you.”

Kristie’s response died on the tip of her tongue; Rachel’s adorable grin mixed with the words, ‘I love you’ always got to her. She loved this crazy Brit. She wouldn’t have expected something so amazing to happen with her trade to Houston. She hadn’t wanted to be here, hadn’t wanted to leave her best friend after being reunited for such a short time. She didn’t want to be with a system that had been known as a career killer.

She loved Houston now. Her love was there.

“I love you too.”

“Can I help you off the floor or you going to stay there?” Rachel smiled, offering her hand.

Kristie smiled too, gingerly getting up with the help of her girlfriend. The guilt she felt was still there, but it wasn’t as crushing as it had been a minute ago. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I know you are, but you don’t need to be.” Her hand rested over her lover’s heart, feeling the steady beat below her hand. “I know you wouldn’t have done it sober.”

“I wouldn’t!”

The forward brought Kristie’s hand to her lips, her nose brushed the knuckles as her lips kissed the smooth skin of the back of her hand. “I know, love.”

The older woman’s hand moved, drawing Rachel’s face up towards her own. She needed to feel the British woman’s lips on hers once more. She needed to know their taste, remember their softness.

Their lips danced. Rachel quickly dominated the kiss. Normally they fought for control, but today Kristie was submissive in the caress. She wanted her apology and love to be clear. This was the woman she may one day marry. They couldn’t fall out of something so foolish.

It was a long moment before Rachel pulled back, leaving one last peck. The flush on Kristie’s checks was no longer from embarrassment. The younger woman couldn’t help stirring the pot just a little bit still. “Though it was kind of hot, watching you kiss her!”

The American shot her girlfriend the finger, not amused in the slightest. She knew how Rachel was. She didn’t mind the kinky side of things. Spanking? Sure. Wax candles? Why not. Threesomes? Well those were on her fantasy list. That was something Rachel had no problem letting her girlfriend know when they were at a club and some girl was inevitably hitting on both of them.

If she thought a threesome was going to happen with Kristie’s best friend, then she was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Over breakfast - something Kristie had made despite her crutches and protests from the other women - Rachel decided to make everyone a little less comfortable by bringing up last night. She liked to cause a bit of trouble, that certainly couldn’t be denied. “Well Steph, I know you don’t like to kiss and tell, but we’re all friends here and poor Princess was too stoned out of her mind to remember. So, tell us. How was she?”

Kristie choked on her omelet, her cheeks flaming from both embarrassment and the lack of oxygen. Steph, though, held Rachel’s gaze defiantly. She could give as good as she got from the Brit. “I don’t know, I had better.”

Rachel didn’t rise to the bait, she only smirked. Steph wasn’t going to get under her skin just yet. She was having too much fun. “Apparently, Kristie had better too.”

“That’s not hard when before you, all of Kristie’s experience was with drunk frat boys.”

“Guys? Can’t we all just forget this ever happened?” Kristie pleaded. Her cheeks were still red. She wanted to forget last night, not rehash her past and who exactly was better at kissing whom.

“No.” Both Rachel and Steph said at the same time. They didn’t even look at Kristie. Their eyes were still locked on one another, challenge sparkling in both sets of eyes. They were competitive people by nature. Rachel had essentially thrown down the gauntlet, and Steph didn’t have it in herself to not answer back in kind.

“Why not?” The words came out as more of a whine than anything else.

“Because Steph here doesn’t want to forget the best kiss she’s ever had.”

“Oh god.” Kristie covered her eyes with her hands. This was perhaps the most mortifying experience of her life. She wasn’t normally one to show a lot of emotions, but facing her girlfriend after forcing herself on her best friend? That may be something she couldn’t come back from.

Stephanie McCaffrey wasn’t a well-known Mass-hole for nothing. “Yeah, well not all of us have the privilege of being your latest flavor of the month.”

It prickled Rachel more than she liked to say at the comment. Still, her smile didn’t falter. She didn’t want to give the other woman the satisfaction. However, she saw her girlfriend flinch out of the corner of her eye. She knew what people said, especially considering the timing of their first date. It had not been soon after her breakup with Christen.

She could not help falling for Kristie the first time she spoke to her. Distance had worn on her relationship with the Boston Breaker’s player. Circumstances had been inopportune for sure, but she had no plans of breaking up with her girlfriend come season’s end. Rachel truly loved her. “I don’t need a flavor of the month now that I found perfection.”

Kristie blushed. Rachel was a sweet talker when it came to her. She seemed rough and even moody at times, but not when it came to her lover. She treated Kristie like she was truly the most special thing in the world. Still, this conversation was one she wished they weren’t having. She wished for the fire alarm to go off. Anything to stop the two.

“Sure. That’s why Sophia says you flirt with her now too.” Steph snapped with a little more bite than necessary.

Rachel grinned triumphantly. She  _ knew _ Huerta and McCaffrey had some sort of thing-not thing going on, but Kristie wouldn’t believe her. Rachel’s girlfriend still seemed to be trying to will the floor to swallow her whole. The Brit couldn’t even get any gloating in now. That would have to wait for later. Instead, she turned back to their friend. “Sure, I have perfection, but a little sampling never hurt anyone. Did it? Plus, Kristie thinks it’s hot.”

“She does not,” McCaffrey threw back, looking at her best friend incredulously.

“Oh, but she does. It gets her all hot and bothered to see me flirt with another girl just to come back here and  _ fuck _ here.” Rachel grinned triumphantly before turning to her more than embarrassed girlfriend. “In fact, it was right here that I fucked you wasn’t it,  _ sweetie _ ? At this table?”

Steph glared harder, Rachel was getting on her nerves. “Yah right, if Kristie was into threesomes she would have taken me up on it one of the million times I asked her.”

This was news to the British woman, her eyebrows raised as she looked at her girlfriend. She wanted to ask about them, ask if Kristie had ever considered taking McCaffrey up on those offers, but Kristie was looking at Steph in shock. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, come on. I have never been accused of being subtle. It’s cool, though. I can take a hint, you weren’t interested. Though, as to why, I can now see that it is due to lack of taste because if I do say so myself, I am fine.”

“You have _never_ _once_ offered to have a threesome with me.” Kristie glared hard.

“Well up until like six months ago, I didn’t know you’d be into it, because remember the gay panic of 2017? I sure as hell do. GayMew 2017 was a disaster.”

“GayMew 2017?” Rachel asked, smirking. They had given a name to Kristie’s little freak out? The younger woman could still remember her girlfriend’s shock the first time she had kissed her. Rachel had been sure then that the midfielder would ask the Dash for a trade.

“Don’t ask,” Kristie barked.

“I wasn’t.” The British woman’s smirk began to hurt her cheeks. “It is pretty self-explanatory.”

Ignoring her girlfriend, Kristie turned back to Steph. “I was not a disaster.”

“Fine. But if you remember the very first thing I said to you was that we should have a threesome and you said, ‘ew gross’.”

“I thought you were kidding!”

“I wasn’t!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Rachel looked between the two, her smirk growing into a full-blown grin. “So that’s it then, we’re having a threesome?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...this one has been a long time coming. Thanks to M for reading it over. 
> 
> Osolonewsday: Also readitallinonego, you are fabulous and one of my best mates. Let's go Utah Royals!!!


End file.
